Only Master
by BFHwantsblood
Summary: Frankenstein: Only master would be allowed to be see me like this. Only he can see how much I need to be held, to be told that someone else is there. This is a Cadis Etrama Di Raizel & Frankenstein (M/M)


**_Notes_**

 _I haven't written something like this before so please let me know what you think and if I should keep writing this hope to be yummy stuff._

 **Frankenstein**

I was down in my lab working on M-21's lab results and planning out what needed to be done. The children were over and I knew I should be seeing to my master and keeping the house safe but I really wasn't in the right frame of mind to be watching them mess up the house.

Having so many people in the house was taking some getting use to. Ever since my master had gone missing I hadn't had anyone in the place where I lived. Even before his disappearance it had only ever been Master and me in Lukedonia with the occasional dog on the couch or visitor. At least when Muzaka took his spot on the couch he was clean and most of the time quiet. I know it is bad of me but I really don't want to be sharing my Master after I have only just getting him back.

I sighed and lent back in my chair.

No I shouldn't think like that, I don't own master. He is the one who decides who he wants to visit and who he wants to stay. This house was built for my master not for me. I hopped he liked it, I tried to make it as elegant as possible but even though I had lived with nobles for so long I was still human. Humans could never be as elegant as a noble especially one like my master.

Thinking of our life brought back memories of him questioning all my human traits. A blush found my cheeks even as I fought to keep it down. Some times he would walk in on very personal moments and look at me to ask what I was doing. The memory came forth even as I tried to dismiss it.

* * *

 _I was lying on my bed, looking at the roof._

_I had just been to see my master and he had looked at me with those deep crimson eyes. This time for some reason it had brought a blush to my checks. I hadn't realised how long his lashes were. Focus on serving the tea I had told myself to keep my thoughts empty. I kept my eyes low even as I felt his questioning look. I managed to serve the tea quickly before turning and leaving._

 _And that was how I found myself on my bed right now, trying to fight down thoughts I should not be thinking. Not about how the sunlight made his skin glow or how it lit up his eyes. Nor how slim he was. My face burned with my blush as my pants became slightly to tight. I shouldn't be thinking these very human thoughts._

_I hadn't had these types of human thoughts for a very long time now. Not since I was a young lad had I had time to even think on anything else apart from my experiments._

_But here I was on my bed picturing my Master. What would it be like for him to be sitting in this room on the bed watching me. Those burning eyes watching my every move. My hand moved down of its own accord and undid my pants freeing myself. I closed my hand around myself and started with slow strokes. I closed my eyes letting me picture him there. His red eyes glowing and the watched me move._

 _A low moan left me so I moved my unoccupied hand to my mouth. I didn't need the real master to hear me. That thought caused a spark of pleasure to run through me. What would it be like to have Masters hands on me instead of my own on me. His long fingers stroking me._

_He'd lean down and capture my lips with his while using a hand to hold me down as he did what he pleased with me._

_I was panting hard and I knew I was so close. I turned my head as I felt eyes on me. The same deep red eyes that I had pictured. I groaned as I shot into my hand. His eyes are so hot._

_It took my brain a few seconds to figure out that it was my real Master catching me in this position. I felt my face heat up more if that was even possible as I quickly fixed myself up. Wiping my hand on my bed spread. I would have to wash it later._

_"Master… I'm sorry about my unseemly display" I said as I stood up not looking him in the eye._  
 _He stayed quiet for so long that I had to look up. He had a slight blush covering his cheeks but a look of question all the same._  
 _Don't tell me he didn't know what I was doing._  
 _"Was there something you needed"_  
 _"Your thoughts where loud"_  
 _Oh god don't tell me he heard what I was thinking about him. I watched his checks go darker.  
"I'm sorry Master I wont let it happen again"_

* * *

That had been a very difficult one to explain when he had asked about it later that day. Anyway I had been here long enough that it was time to go back upstairs to check on them. I spun in my chair and got up only to come face to face with my blushing Master.

"I'm sorry Master I didn't hear you come in"  
I wondered how much of that master had heard. I hadn't thought to block my thoughts. I would have to make it second nature again since master was back.

"M-21 is walking the children home"  
"Did you need something Master"  
"Frankenstein please keep your thoughts more quieter next time"  
"Yes Master"  
He took a step forward and closed the distance between us covering my lips with his before pulling back.  
"I see you have not gotten rid of those human thoughts about me"

He turned and walked away.  
"Come Frankenstein" My master told me with a voice that sent shivers down my spine.  
I followed a step behind Master. We headed to my room which was nothing special as I rarely used it. All that was in there was a large four poster bed, desk and wardrobe.

Master took a seat on the bed so without thought I knelt in front of him.  
"It seems that I didn't think how having so many people in the house would affect you"  
"No master its fine"  
He gave me a look which said he new I was lying so I reworded it.  
"I enjoy seeing you have a good time with the children"

He nodded.  
"Do you feel neglected"  
"Of cause not master"  
Master should not have to spend time with someone as unworthy as me.  
He reached forward and placed a hand under my chin.  
"You are the one person who treated me as a person instead of the noblesse. The one who first showed he would risk his life for mine"  
"Master I.."

I was cut off by him pulling me to him and capturing my lips with his. I opened my mouth in a groan. I had forgotten what it was like to be kissed by him. His tongue found its way into my mouth and he mapped it out.  
He pulled away and I could see how his eyes glowed with lust.  
"Frankenstein on the bed"

I moved quickly to the centre of the bed laying flat on my back. He moved between my spread legs and let his eyes roam over me. There was a flicker of Power and I felt my shirt shred around me. I couldn't help but reach out to touch him but he grabbed it and placed it beside me.

"Lay still" I shivered as his voice washed over me. There was no way to disobey him when he used that dominate voice.  
"I forgot how long it must of seemed for you and yet from your thoughts I'd say you never looked at anyone else"  
"Never" I whispered

His hands feather light ran down my chest living goose bumps in there wake. He leaned down making sure to keep all of him up and off of me. It was torture for him to be so close yet I couldn't touch him. I felt his grin as he captured my lips once more. I surrendered to him and let him dominate the kiss. I whined as his lips left but a groan soon followed as he started to kiss my neck. He let his body rest on mine and I could feel that I wasn't the only on enjoying myself.

As he worked at my neck I felt how careful he was being like I was made of glass. A growl left my lips, all I wanted to do was pull him to me. Let me feel his body above pinning me down only the way he could.

A gasp left me as I felt him bite my throat. I felt my warm blood start to flow as a pulse of pleasure shot through me. Pain and pleasure where so close that they may as well of been one and the same from him. His tough lapped at the spot he bit.  
"More Master please" I begged. I had waited so long for him.  
He nipped and kissed down my chest making my breath come in pants. I just wanted to be able to touch him.  
"Please Master"

He denied me as he nuzzled me through my clothes before moving back up. I gasped and groaned I was having trouble stopping myself from bucking under him. My body was on fire and there was nothing I could do but wait. His eyes met mine and I felt our connection open up and his thought rushed me with the amount of love and lust he was feeling towards me. I couldn't think of anything but his hands and lips on me leaving trails of fire.

I didn't realise he had shredded the rest of my cloths till his mouth covered my cock. His mouth was so hot as it sucked on me. How much I wanted to buck into that warm mouth. Run my hands through that hair and tug him close.

I felt right on the edge. I was panting as my body was fighting me with wanting to jerk and twitch with the amount of pleasure moving though me. His hand moved with his mouth on my cock and it was driving me crazy.  
"Please Master"  
'Move' he spoke into my mind.  
At the same time his finger brushed my opening I felt myself fall and my mind went blank.

When I came back to it I was curled against his now bare chest and he had pulled up the covers over us. His hand was brushing through my hair and I was so out of it that I couldn't talk even if I wanted to.  
'I hope this allows you to keep in mind that I am always here for you'  
All I could do was nod as I pulled myself in as close as I could. Only master would be allowed to see me like this. Only he can see how much I need to be held, to be told that someone else is there. I would only ever let him see how human I can be.

I closed my eyes as he wrapped his arm around me. Part of me didn't want to sleep even though it was tugging at me. I felt like I hadn't slept in years.  
'Sleep, I will be here when you awaken'  
I smiled, he always knew what to say to make me feel safe.


End file.
